Time Stands Still
by Fuzzyone
Summary: Yugi is being ignored by his friends and his grandpa he decides to do suicide! Will his friends get there on time to save him? Or will he go threw with it? Will he get a new friend? will his friends come back to him?
1. Default Chapter

Alex: This is my first yugioh fic so it better be pretty DAMN GOOD!!!!!  
  
yugi: it will be Alex!  
  
Alex : your happiness disturbs me  
  
yugi:-sweat drops-  
  
Alex T:i just playing yugi you know I love every thing about you!!  
  
yugi:*blushes*  
  
Alex T:hey yugi?  
  
yugi:yeah  
  
Alex T:tell them about the story!  
  
Yugi:ok!!-clears throat- The following story is rated R for adult language, violence, and of course me being suicide! Parental Desgresion Advised!  
  
Alex T:yami?  
  
yami:yeah  
  
Alex T:can you say the disclaimer!  
  
yami: Alex T doesn't own anyone or anything in this story!!!!  
  
^_^ ^-^ ^_^ ^-^ ^_^ ^-^ ^_^ ^-^ ^_^ ^-^ ^_^  
  
a boy with star shaped hair tossed and turned in his sleep murmuring little words every few seconds.  
  
(dream)  
  
four figures ran in the rain trying to get threw all the people who were also there, they could see the small boy being beaten by 4 teenage boys, his cries of pain rang out to them over the loud music  
  
// Silence is screaming in my head, stuck in repeat, Not much longer ill be dead so just forget me And I don't think you could save me this time.//  
  
they cant get threw all the people throwing there fists and jumping pushing them farther away from the young boy then it happened.........  
  
//And it goes On and on and I just feel helpless how long will this take to wear out On and on when will I get threw this //  
  
He is on the ground each of them getting a turn kicking and beating him savegly  
  
// Welcome to my own down and out, Im falling deeper in this hole true disaster, Im gripping what I thought control was falling faster //  
  
there almost there only a few more people to get by when they see them pick him up. One punches him in his already broken ribs a cry of pure pain is released from his lips.  
  
// Im losing my mind and I don't think you could save me this time and it goes On and on and I just feel helpless how long will this take to wear out //  
  
One boy pulls something out of his pocket and points it at the poor boy.  
  
// On and on when will I get threw this Welcome to my own down and out.//  
  
Then they heard an ear piercing sound.  
  
// Its dragging on and wearing thin, I cant stop these walls they keep caving in, Its gone to far, wheres my mind //  
  
POW!  
  
// Why cant I stop fear this paranoia, It's a never-ending story and it starts with me, It's a never ending story and it starts with me //  
  
POW!  
  
// And it goes on and on and I just feel helpless, how long will this take to wear out//  
  
POW!  
  
// On and on when will I get threw this, Welcome to my own down and out//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex: was that suspenseful or what? no! well bite me if you didn't like that! Any way there is more this is just something I thought of for the story and I didn't want to lose it so I just wrote it. Any way I've got it all planed out so you don't have to wait for long if you're waiting for the next chapters to come! That right I said chapters! Yugi, Yami could you...  
  
Yami+Yugi:Sure  
  
AlexT: Thank you guys ^_^  
  
Yami+Yugi:-clears throat- please read and review 


	2. The morning After

Alex: Hello I'm back again well this is going to be a good chapter but I need you to listen to Yugi and Yami for a moment!  
  
Yugi: The following programing is not suitable for children under the age of 13 parental Discretion advised!  
  
Yami: Alex doesn't own anything!  
  
Alex: and let the story begin!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Yugi woke up early that morning from that nightmare(who wouldn't I mean he just had a dream of himself dying in mea....I'm talking to much) and so another horrible day begins..he thought to himself  
  
Yugi: yami....  
  
but then he remembered Yami won't be there for him anymore.....  
  
ok here is the lowdown  
  
ever since battle city his friends his grandpa even his own yami started to slowly drift away  
  
-corny special effects-   
  
/////////////Flashback//////////////  
  
yugi: hey Joey!  
  
Joey: oh hey yugi uh listen I uh cant come over today I made some plans  
  
Yugi:oh..well its OK Joey I hope you have a good time  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Tea:oh hey Yugi I cant today I uh ummm have to go shopping with my uh mom!  
  
Yugi:oh OK have a nice time tea  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Yami: sorry yugi I cant today I made plans with Joey.  
  
yugi:alright have a nice time.  
  
/////////////End Flashback////////////  
  
things had gotten worse now none of his friends ever talked to him anymore the only time Yami said anything at all was either"can you pass this or that" when they eat or"can I borrow something or other" and his favorite "he you move" Yami never called yugi aibou, hikari, or even his own name anymore it was either you, boy, or little one  
  
and even his own grandpa left him to be alone, his grandpa seemed to take more and more digs some times Yugi would be alone for a hole month! They all left him to cry, starve, and get beaten up by the school bullies.  
  
yugi got out of his bed to get dressed and when he was finished he walked down stairs for breakfast of course when he was down stairs there was nothing as usual only a package of pop tarts. and so the day went on at school and when launch came around he sat in a tree waiting for the pain in his stomach to go away grandpa hadn't left any money for his launch so he has been forced to starve for the past three weeks and counting and even when his grandpa got home he was to tired to get groceries so yugi had to wait another 2 days to eat properly. So the day continued with the daily beating from his favorite bullies, and then he limped home, crawled into his bed, and cried himself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex: so what do you think! OH and if you have any suggestions on how yugi can attempt suicide could you please tell me send it in a review or email me at isis_14ishtar@yahoo.com !  
  
yami+yugi: Read & Review! 


	3. suicide

Alex: Hey well since I haven't been getting ideas on how he should commit suicide then I'm just going to go with the most detailed one I got thank you ACME-Rain! Oh and Yami is WAY OOC ok in this chapter.  
  
Yugi: Alex does not own anything in this story except the song in the first chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi woke up that morning with a HUGE stomach ache he hadn't eaten anything for 1 week and 2 days! His grandpa was on another dig so he had no groceries and no money to by groceries so he thought maybe if he didn't eat that he would starve to death and his misery would be over.  
  
/////////Yugis POV/////////////////////  
  
Damn! My stomach hurts. Oh well I better get ready for another tormenting day at the hell hole I call school and for my daily ass kicking!  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Yugi got dressed and walked out of the house. He already knew that there was no food in the house so there was no use looking for food, but little did he know that today would be slightly different.   
  
As he walked to school he could barely keep from falling over and dying of starvation he thought that if he was going to die he wanted it to be right in front of his former friends! He managed to get into the building and was doing just fine. When he got in he was just a few feet away from his class when someone pushed him, much to his surprise someone caught him lifted him up and hit the person who pushed him with her bag. Told that guy to stop being such an asshole and things of the sort before she told Yugi "you better get to class"  
  
///////////Yugis POV//////////  
  
I sat at my desk waiting for class to start when my former friend Joey threw something at my head. Ow! That really hurt! Oh man! He must of hit my soft spot or something like that I cant see! FUCK! Oh wait my vision is coming back, that basterd, how could he do this to me after all I've done for him! Oh wait what is the teacher saying.  
  
"We have a new student today her name is Alexandra Fay she is from America!"  
  
I bet she would pick on me too or at least after my former friends tell her some lies.  
  
"Could you come in here Miss Fay."   
  
"Hello^_^."  
  
Oh my god it's that girl who helped me in the hallway wow she is pretty!  
  
"You can take a seat behind Yugi Mutoh, he's the little one over there."  
  
why does everyone have to refer to me as "little one". I'M NOT LITTLE I'M ALMOST AS TALL AS THAT JERK OFF YAMI!!! What the hell?! Did she just wink at me?  
  
  
  
////////Alex's POV///////////  
  
Wow he is REALLY cute I hope we can be friends! Hmm I wonder if him and that other dude are twins they look a lot alike hm well Yagi is a lot cuter then that other dude. But thats probably because that other guy comes of as an asshole to me and Yagi doesn't, I think I'll ask him to sit with me at launch!  
  
///////Regular PO//////////  
  
And so the day moved onward to lunch which is were Alex saw Yagi siting by himself under a tree she walked over to him and asked him,   
  
"May I join you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then she noticed him eyeing her food.  
  
"Um Yugi do you want some? You can have it all if you want."  
  
"No I'm fine but than."   
  
Yugi's stomach growled and she knew he was lying so she took his arm and said that she wouldn't let go until he ate something so he did, much to her surprise he ate all of the food, and for once in a long time he felt full.  
  
and so the day went on much to their surprise they had the same classes and she walked him home. From that day forward they were friends, whenever his grandpa would leave on a dig she would sleep over, buy groceries for him, and made sure he ate properly, at school she would bring her own food from her house and would buy yugi food from the school. And her being a black belt she would kick whoever ass if they dare mess with him, every thing was going good until his 15th birthday.......  
  
///////////Alex's POV//////////  
  
Today is going to be great ok lets just run threw this one more time ok, Make sure he doesn't get picked on at all today, buy him lunch, give birthday gift, and finally ask him out.  
  
Its going to work ok well I better get ready.   
  
///////////Regular PO/////////////  
  
Alex and Yugi preceded to walk to school and the day went on just the way Alex had planned until Joey and the others came by.....  
  
Joey: How's my favorite dork doing?  
  
Yugi didn't answer he couldn't, for 2 reasons   
  
1.He didn't know what to say and 2.He didn't want to believe that Joey was Being a complete asshole.  
  
Joey: Fine ignore me you little worthless nothing!  
  
yugi could feel his tears come back 'why did they have to talk to me today' he thought to himself .  
  
Tea: Yeah you stupid weak shit!  
  
Tristen:You never did have enough courage to talk back.  
  
Tristen pushed Yugi to the ground he tried to get up but he felt someone push him back down. He turned around to see his old friends even Yami laughing at him then Yami said something horrible  
  
Yami:I am ashamed to have ever called you my aibou! Yami said as he kicked Yugi.  
  
Yugi could feel all his depression coming back but then he saw Alex stand up, she looked so angry she could explode and kill everyone in a 5 mile radius.  
  
/////////Alex's PO////////  
  
He has gone to far! That asshole is going to pay!  
  
"HE IS NOT WORTHLESS OR WEAK!!!!"  
  
They all looked at me in surprise.  
  
"IF ANYONE IS WORTHLESS ITS YOU FOUR!!!"  
  
Joey turned to me and opened his mouth to argue with me but I cut him off.  
  
"SHUT UP JOEY!!!" I shouted as I gave a punch that he has yet to forget. I could see Tristen trying to strike me, I gave him a right hook and he fell over next to his asshole friend!  
  
And Tea, poor Tea she thought she could sneak up on me HA! I gave her a round house kick she also fell to the ground. Then I saw Yami that jackass before he got a chance to hit me I kicked him right between the legs, and then I gave him a left hook.  
  
Once all four of them were down I started my rant,  
  
"YAGI HAS RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ALL OF YOU MORE THAN ONCE AND THIS IS HOW YOU UNGREATFULL FUCKERS REPAY HIM!!!YOUR ALL BASTERDS AND DESERVE TO DIE HORRIBLE DEATHS AND IF NOT THAT THEN YOU SHOULD BE TORTURED ENDLESSLY FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!!!!"  
  
Wow I had no idea how angry I was damn I'm so angry I'm shaking and twitching wow?! Then, I took a deep breath and said one more hateful thing to those 4 rimjaws!  
  
"and I hate all four of you with all of my heart!"  
  
They just stared at me like I was crazy! Then I noticed that Yugi was gone he must have gone home well I better go and comfort him. I gave those four rumprangers one last evil glare before I started my way to Yugi's house.  
  
////////Yugi's PO/////////  
  
I can't stand it anymore I hate being alive! I hate being me! I hate everything I can't take it anymore I thought to myself as I stared at my reflection looking at what I've become I can't believe that this is happening, now I think in my misery and despair and decide on one thing I look my reflection and say,  
  
"I'm going to kill myself today."  
  
I go to my room and get a paper and pencil in ten minuets I finished my suicide note so now I get my supplies   
  
///////regular PO/////////  
  
Yugi took his belt and tied a rope to the buckle. Then he tied it to a high point on the ceiling, then he put the belt on tightly and silently slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
///////Alex'sPOV////////  
  
I hope he hasn't done anything to hurt himself. Oh shit why did I have to think of that now I'm worried I guess I better start running. Those assholes better be thinking hard although I'm sure that if they did their heads would explode, oh well at least I taught them a lesson! Oh only a few more steps and I'll be there now I can ask him properly YES!!Wait a second is Yugi hanging himself?!STOP! STOP!! OH GOD! PLEASE STOP YUGI!!! DAMMIT WHY WON'T THIS DOOR OPEN! SHIT! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS DAMN I'LL JUST HAVE TO BREAK THIS DOOR! So I broke threw the glass door and cut him down, I also called an ambulance. Then I found his suicide note and read it. The doctors said he would live it was because I broke in right when he went unconscious; Im going to have a talk with those four blockheads tomorrow!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex: So how did you guys like it? Just so you know his suicide attempt was a suggestion given to me by ACME-Rain thanx again dude. I took his suggestion because no one really e-mailed or reviewed me about it so I had, had to take ACME-Rain's and because I liked it so here is Tori with our news flash;  
  
Tori: Read&Review!  
  
Alex: oh hey if yugi says Yagi in stead i put spell check and thats what it made it.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 


	4. Still A Live

Alex: Hello! ok so in today episode people will be going on gilt trips, dates, and the road to self esteem oh and I got a review from fgh() Of course im going to make that jerk off yami cry like a sissy girl who has lost her teddy! He is not going to get away with being and ass and neither are those other ass wads BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Yami:HEY! im not mean why are you saying im a jerk off was acting!  
  
Alex:OH SHUT UP AND READ THE DAMN SCRIPT!  
  
Yugi:YEAH!!  
  
Yami:you have even corrupted my aibou....why Ra WHY!!!  
  
Alex:-slaps yami-PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER MAN!  
  
Yugi:why did you do that?  
  
Alex:dunno I just always wanted to do that!^-^  
  
Yami:-_-' right  
  
Alex:OH JUST SHUT UP AND READ THE DAMN SCRIPT!  
  
Yami:alright alright!  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
Alex stayed in the hospital room all night she dreamed about Yugi that night as she did most nights (im hinting you flashforword if you don't get it then your more dense then I thought)when yugi slowly sterd in his sleep of course he was having that same nightmare again, just as he woke up it turned 6:00 am  
  
//////////Yugi's POV/////////  
  
DAMN I hate that dream! huh? where....shit someone saved me!Oh well I guess I should go try to drown myself in the bath tub! Oh wait what the hell is on my lap! Is that Alex what...is she doing here  
  
it turns out that she stayed there next to my bed threw the whole night she had fallen asleep and it looked and felt like it would take some plyers to pry her hand off of mine, it looked like she had been crying   
  
//I wonder if I can slip out of her grip? Damn she woke up!//   
  
"Yugi! Your awake!"  
  
// What the?!Why is she hugging me?//  
  
she finally let me go and looked at me and started to cry   
  
"I thought you were dead when I found you!"  
  
// wow! Is she really crying for me!//  
  
"Don't cry! Im not worth crying over."  
  
she just looked at me like I was crazy  
  
"Of course you are! I'll be back I have something important to do!"  
  
////////////normalPOV/////////////  
  
"I need to speak with Kaiba! NOW!"  
  
"Im sorry but you cant come in without a appointment!"  
  
"Well if you don't let me up now I will be forced to shove my foot in your tight ass!"  
  
"What do you want?!" Seto said annoyed  
  
"Seto........I need your help!"  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Yami and the other rump rangers sat at a table at the end of the courtyard when they noticed that Alex was sitting alone reading a book, she looked really distraught so they decided to talk to her and see what was up.  
  
"Hey why the long face?" Yami asked as he took a seat in front of her   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Alex' POV*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
// How DARE you ask me that You conceded, arrogant, asshole!//  
  
"It's the book I'm reading it's the diary of a boy who has lost all his friends and does something drastic."  
  
"Well then I better leave to your reading." He then sat up to leave but I'm not letting him get away with hurting Yugi! I pull on his belt that dangles on his waist and pull him back down to his seat.  
  
"I think you better stay.", and so I read them some of the pages from the book after every page I would look at them and see their reactions they looked so heartbroken if only they knew........  
  
"Wow that is a sad story I have to buy that book what's it called?"  
  
I glared at Tea, how could she not know! But then I look at the others to notice that they were wondering the same thing so I tell them right after the launch bell rings.   
  
"Wouldn't you know it's Yugi's journal.", and now I leave and walk toward the door to look over my shoulder to see them with a badazelled look on their faces. Those utter basterds..........  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
"Thank you Seto for your help."  
  
"No problem anything to get those assholes back!"  
  
"Yeah I got them pretty good! Will we better leave Yugi, needs rest."  
  
"Does that we include you?"  
  
"No! Now go on and leave"  
  
////////////Yugi's POV///////////////   
  
  
  
'Damn my neck hurts oh well I wonder where Alex went? Hmm I wonder if grandpa has already heard? Hmm maybe if I can drag myself out of this..huh? what was that'   
  
"Thank you Seto for your help"  
  
//Is that Alex? Why would she be talking to Seto?//   
  
"No problem anything to get those assholes back!"  
  
//What assholes//   
  
"Yeah I got them pretty good! Will we better leave Yugi needs rest"  
  
//Got who pretty good?//  
  
"Does that we include you?"  
  
"No! Now go on and leave"  
  
//I wonder what happened? Maybe I should ask....no that would be rude.//  
  
"Yugi please be okay and wake up soon."  
  
//She is so cruel! Telling me she wants me to be okay when I know and she probably knows that she WILL eventually leave me like the others....///  
  
"Dear God please...."  
  
//Is she praying?//  
  
"Please take care of Yugi.."  
  
//She..she is praying fo-for me.?//  
  
"Help him see that I do care and that he should not care what those people think"  
  
//WHY THE HELL IS SHE PRAYING FOR ME!!//   
  
"Please bring him back....I'm not sure what I would do without him...I can't....I can't live without him."  
  
//WHY THE HELL IS SHE PRAYING FO, did she just say she couldn't live without me?!//  
  
"bring him back for.....for me." "Thank you, Amen."  
  
//Maybe she does care for me.?//  
  
"Yugi I have to leave, please... wake up."  
  
//Is she crying?//  
  
So she got up to leave but I took her hand before she got to far.  
  
"Don't leave me....."  
  
She just looked at me and sat down then she squeezed my hand gently and said something I have yet to forget;  
  
"Never....."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well you can tell me you don't like it, it's alright if you didn't like it I mean it does hurt...I mean I once got a review saying my story was crap but I want to show that dude and all of you that I can make a story just as well as anyone else!*O*  
  
Yugi:YEAH!!WHAT SHE SAID!!!  
  
Yami:Hey! It is almost 3 a.m. what are doing up, you've got to wake up and watch my show tomorrow!  
  
AlexT:OH YEAH!F(Fuzzy)K I'M NOT GOING TO WAKE UP ON TIME!!!  
  
Yugi:Don't worry you will wake up!^_~  
  
AlexT:How do you know?  
  
Yugi:Because I will give you a nightmare about you, hamtaro, and Tristin(DUN DUN DUN)  
  
AlexT:AH ANYONE BUT TRISTEN!!  
  
Yami:even Tea!  
  
AlexT:HELL NO!!  
  
Yami:Hey yugi could you tell them that we need some sleep so we can watch our show tomorrow and that were going to crash.  
  
Yugi:-looks at you guys-What he said.  
  
Yami+Yugi+Alex:NIGHTIES!!!  
  
Alex:-jumps into bed and hugs a Marik plushie along with yami and yugi-*wink wink*^_~  
  
(cant a girl dream!!Any way nightieness)  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Alex: hey remember these were made a while ago I've just been perfecting them....either that or I was just to lazy to mess with it.......Oh yeah and if u are wondering what seto has to do with this, it will be shown later on in the story. ^_^ 


End file.
